powerrangers_newfandomcom-20200215-history
Star King Bazeu
is the leader of Gozma, and the main antagonist of Dengeki Sentai Changeman, who only appears to his followers as a giant blue limbless torso, which is an illusion created by his true form: the living being known as , a creature who appears similar to a planet due to it's size and who absorbs other worlds and all life upon them throughout its interstellar conquest of the universe, becoming more powerful with each world consumed. Though he spares some planets, Bazeu uses them as a means to intimidate his minions with their destruction as both a drafting method and to ensure no failure. Though claiming to control them, he is betrayed several times by his forces, including two of his most notable generals, Giluke and Ahames plotting to assassinate him but failing to do so, leading to their separation on the invasion fronts. When Ahames returns to assist in the invasion, Bazeu forces her and Giluke to fight the Changeman personally, with the one who did so gaining his forgiveness and command of his forces, while the other would be eliminated. Although appearing in hologram form, Bazeu takes active part and action in managing the invasion of planets. Bazeu personally creates the Space Beast Warriors for his army, taking one member of a conquered race and mutating them with a beam emitted from his "head" even in hologram form. He is also noted for punishing his minions for any failure, firing a beam from his head that causes direct pain to all those hit by it. At one point he even uses the beam on Tsurugi after he steals a space video camera to show Earth as a good planet to those in the Gozma empire. Bazeu uses the illusion of his appearance to hide his true form and desires no one, not even his own followers, to discover what he really is. When a Space Doll created by a notable prophet is discovered on Earth, he specifically sends a Space Beast to destroy it to prevent anyone from discovering who he really is. Although the EDF, Giluke and Ahames all fight to retrieve the doll, the message begins to play; though the Space Beast manages to destroy the doll before the truth could be revealed. Even with the failures and defections of all of his minions, he is still able to approach Earth undetected, by hiding himself into the tail of Halley's Comet, determined to devour the planet and everyone on it. The Changeman and all of their allies are pulled to him within Shuttle Base, where he attacks them directly, using super-powered Hidrers and by trying to absorb them from inside his immense stomach. The Changeman appear to be eaten by him, but they escape by making a massive rupture within Bazeu's body by destroying the Memory Doll of planet Merle with their Power Bazooka, which forces Gyodai to grow it on instinct. Within the confusion, the Changeman fly within the core of Bazeu with Change Robo and use the Dengeki-ken with all of their Earth Force to rip it apart, destroying the intergalactic conqueror forever. Turboranger clipshow Star King Bazeu appears in the clips from Dengeki Sentai Changeman seen in the first episode of Kousoku Sentai Turboranger. Beasts *Zolbas (31) (First Space Beast) *Zados (38-44) (Final Space Beast) Notes *He is similar to Unicron from the Transformers series due to the fact that entire body is shaped as a celestial body (in this case a star). **Interestingly, Seizo Kato, his voice actor, provided the voice of Megatron, the leader of the Decepticons, in the Japanese dub of the [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Transformers_(TV_series) 1984 Transformers] series. *Bazeu's usage of Halley's Comet coincides with the perihelion of the comet in respect to the Earth on February 9th, 1986, which coincidentally were during the final weeks of Changeman's original run on television. *His closest equivalent in Power Rangers is Dark Specter, a being who likewise is a supremely powerful galactic ruler who wishes to rule the universe with a united alliance from throughout the universe. Category:Dengeki Sentai Changeman Category:Sentai Villains Category:Main Sentai Villains Category:Sentai Final Villain Category:Great Star League Gozma Category:Deceased Sentai Villains Category:Naturally Giant Monsters